


Being Andrade Cien Almas Valet Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [15]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Andrade "Cien" Almas/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Being Andrade Cien Almas Valet Would Include

  * _Having matching ring attire plus matching outfits._
  * _Distracting his opponents, especially when he gets injured by one of them._
  * _You even sneak attack them claiming you didn’t do anything. When the ref gets up you._
  * _“I didn’t touch him.” you exclaimed, raising your hands up in the air in surrender._
  * _“You did.” The ref yelled._
  * _Rolling him out of the ring when he is exhausted, plus after the match ends._
  * _Smack talking to his opponents._
  * _Cheering him on._
  * _Being in awe at every move he does._
  * _Giving him words of encouragement when he gets knocked down._
  * _Distracting the ref by standing on the edge of the apron._
  * _Which causes a distraction._
  * _Hugging him after he’s matches. Especially jump hugging him._
  * _Celebrating on the ramp when he wins a match._
  * _Andrade being protective of you._
  * _Doing the tranquilo pose._




End file.
